


Secrets, Lies and Damned Lies

by Felidominus



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 02:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2133459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felidominus/pseuds/Felidominus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruhi, our intrepid girl who dresses like a boy, is forced, like always, to serve as a different sort of hireling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets, Lies and Damned Lies

_That damn Tamaki is working me to the bone!_ Haruhi cursed, putting the broom back in the storage closet in music room 3. _Doesn't he realize that doing this labor could cause blisters and hurt my appeal to the girls?_ She blinked to herself then cursed, roughly. _What do I care? I'm only doing this to pay back my debt! It isn't like I like romancing girls! I'm gonna whup his butt!_ Her fist rises, and her eyes flash like lightning. But, closing the door to the storage closet, she remembers what life was like before...

 _Damn she's late!_ Miyako thinks, gazing at her trendy Papilio watch. _I wonder if the rumors about what the host club do after hours are true?_ Her mind wanders, thinking about the image of Haru-sama and Tamaki-sama embracing, and she nearly misses the real thing as Haruhi walks past, heading, unaware of the girl following her to the train station.

Haruhi stops at the machine and buys a new train pass. _Damnit! I'm short again this month, I'm never going to be able to afford that..._ she thinks to herself as her thoughts are interrupted by the sensation of a hand wrapping around her own. She lifts her eyes, pulling away from the unwanted contact and preparing to scream as her vision falls upon a somewhat familiar face. "Waaaa?" her voice cracks, as her mind tries to put a name to the pretty face but comes up short.

"Hello, Haru-sama." Miyako says, grinning at the girl-masquerading-as-boy who's hand she grips like iron.

"Mi... mi... mi... um... yami?" Haruhi spits out.

The other girl frowns and wrinkles her nose. "Mi-YAKO." she says sternly, "you stole my first kiss, you'd better remember my name."

"Miyako, right, um..." Haruhi looks around. "You realize we're not at school, right?" she whispers at the girl.

"I know, this is... service." Miyako whispers back, "you will be serving me."

"Waaaa?" comes a second time from the crossdressing maiden.

"You heard me, tonight is on you." Miyako replies, "You OWE me."

"I owe you?" Haruhi replies, trying to figure out what is going on. "We kissed, big deal. It was the prize afterall."

Miyako squeezes Haruhi's hand, painfully. "You took my first kiss. That was not the deal. Do not make this harder than... it already is. First kiss is important and I'm angry, you stole mine and what did I get out of it? The hatred of everyone else in school." Haruhi looks at Miyako and recognizes that the other girl is about to cry.

"Um... ok, I don't quite get it but... um... we're causing a scene. Let's get off and we can talk." Haruhi suggests.

"Yes, we're getting off." Miyako says bluntly. "Come with me." She never releases Haruhi's hand as she makes her way to the door, half-dragging the other girl along behind her. Haruhi tries to break loose but to no avail as Miyako rushes down the stairs and through the streets.

"Um, there's a tea shop..." Haruhi says helpfully, hopefully, but the other girl doesn't stop until she pulls Haruhi past a stone fence and into the courtyard of a... love hotel. "Miyako... um... there's something... um..."

"Hush, you owe me. And if you don't... I'll tell them all about your secret." Miyako looks at Haruhi triumphantly, tossing out her trump card and snickering at the immediate submission of the girl-as-boy. "Good. I thought so. Come along...." Again, she pulls the other girl into the lobby and gazes at the screen. "Hmmm." she looks at the menu and selects the priciest room. "Card." she orders and Haruhi sighs. _My savings!_ the mixed up girl thinks inwardly, but the thought vanishes as she realizes her predicament.

"Um... Miyako, you're nice and pretty and all, but..." she pauses, "I don't like girls like that."

"Hah! So the rumors are true about you all. You and Tamaki-sama are doing it." Miyako leaps to the 'logical' conclusion. "Well, maybe we'll both be broken of our... um... 'problem' then." The card slides through the reader and a key falls into the bin. "Come along. We..." she pauses and snickers "have all night." Haruhi groans.

The two girls ride the elevator up to the fifth floor in silence, both of them thinking inwardly, Miyako humming nervously as the lift reaches each floor. The doors open with a soft sound and the two nervous girls walk slowly towards the hotel room, Miyako's nails biting into Haruhi's skin painfully.

"If you're nervous, we can..." Haruhi suggests.

"No, we're doing this. All night long if need be. I hope you're up to it." Miyako says, a bitter tone to her voice as Haruhi gazes back at the elevator and struggles helplessly against the surprisingly strong girl's grip. The key turns and Miyako pushes her victim into the room, following silently over the threshold. She turns the lock, then chains the door closed.

"Um... about that secret?" Haruhi says, pleadingly.

"Yes... if you're a good boy, I'll keep it for you." Miyako says as she steps boldly towards her soon to be lover. "Now..." she reaches out with her hands, but Haruhi keeps walking backwards from her, staying out of reach. "Playing hard to get, eh?" she accuses, "You are a natural at this, I can see why all the girls like you. Even that fearful look." She stares at 'him'. "Are you really that into Tamaki? I can understand that, he is pretty, but..." she unbottons her top. "I'm prettier, don't you think?" She flicks her hair away from her face as Haruhi topples backwards onto the bed. "Now, lover... I'll be gentle." she crawls on top of the squirming crossdresser, holding her down by her shoulders and kisses her.

"Mmmmph." Haruhi mumbles into the kiss, her eyes wide and her body pinned under her fellow student. Miyako lifts up, "Your lips are so soft. That surprised me that night, I never imagined a boy having such soft lips." She bends down and kisses her again, a hard, hungry kiss. Her head lifts, but not too far, just enough to lick across those stolen lips. "Please don't fight, it will be more fun if you enjoy it as well." Haruhi doesn't respond, but as the girl above her keeps kissing her, finds fighting back becoming harder and harder to do. Miyako's lips roam Haruhi's face, kissing her lips, then cheeks, ears and then finding a particularly sensitive bit of Haruhi's neck. "Mmmmm." Haruhi utters, despite herself. Miyako grins up at the captive girl. "I knew you'd like it, if you just relaxed." Her fingers slip behind the not of Haruhi's tie. "Now to unwrap my present." Haruhi's eyes light with panic as the other girl pulls the tie away and begins undoing the buttons. She writhes beneath her. "Whoah! Whoah!" Miyako says, shifting back to hold her captive down by the shoulders. "Haven't I been nice so far? I'm just going to kiss you some more... nothing to worry about! Or would you rather I tell...."

"Please... please... you know I'm not..." Haruhi says, her eyes tearing up. "You don't need to... I won't tell anyone."

"No, I'm the one who won't tell anyone..." Miyako's fingers unbutton another button, then slip the shirt away, "I won't say a word about your father."

"My.. father?" Haruhi says, "You mean about his work?"

"What did you think I meant?" Miyako says, "dressing up as a woman and working at one of _those_ places."

Haruhi sighs. "Um... Miyako..." she gulps "about my secret..."

"Yes. I just told you. Your father works as a hostess! I won't tell, just relax and let me use you. Please...." Miyako's eyes tear up. "You're my only hope..."

"Um... About being used, I don't think you understand... um..." Haruhi says. "I'm not... um... I can't be used like that."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm a girl! Look at my chest, damnit." Haruhi says and Miyako looks.

"Oh damn."

"'Oh damn?' 'OH DAMN?'" Haruhi's voice rises up, into the registers more commonly used by girls. "You were going to rape me, find out I'm a girl too, and the best you can do is... 'Oh damn.'" Haruhi rises, knocking Miyami off her in a burst of adrenalin. "You are ALL fucking crazy at this school!" She marches towards the door.

"No...." Miyako says, "No..." her feet carry her to Haruhi and her arms wrap around her. "Don't... go."

"What the fuck is your damage?" Haruhi says, trying to break loose again.

"Um..." Miyako says. "Can we... um... talk?"

Haruhi turns to her, dumbfounded.

"Um..." Miyako says, blushing, "I'm... um... sorry. I just assumed. I thought..." those tears that were welling fall. "I thought you were a boy and everyone knows that boys always want girls and I didn't think you'd be a girl or that you would mind and that like most boys you would just 'do' me and toss me aside. I didn't... I really didn't... know. I didn't think. I just wanted...."

"You just wanted WHAT?" Haruhi says, "to rape me. To take me against my will and use me. Do you realize that?"

"Yes... but that was..." Miyako says, "I'm sorry, I was desperate. But I see I'm wrong. I see that I was all wrong." Her face lights up. "It must be fate." She steps towards Harumi again and hugs her. "Fate..." she whispers and kisses her.

**Author's Note:**

> Interesting errata: In the anime, the kiss that spawned this work was between Haruhi and Kanako, but in the manga, it was between Haruhi and a previously unnamed character "Miyako". Since breaking up Kanako and her beau would disrupt the story, I'm going with the manga.


End file.
